Pandora Hearts Luna's view
by LunaKrayNoVessalius
Summary: Luna spent so much time with Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville, but was soon accidently pulled into abyss, Leaving her with only memoriess of Jack, and a bell which he had on his sleeve. She gets out, yet 100 years have passed where she meets Oz
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Hearts – Luna's View

The light of the sun was almost unbearable for Luna. Even her parasol/umbrella wasn't giving her enough shade, She was soo going to get Sunburn at this rate. A soft sigh escaped her dry lips as she, Glen Baskerville and Jack Vessalius made their way down the path between the Oak trees. The lush taste of the moist air on her tongue was making her thirstier than ever. Apparently, Jack was going to show them a surprise.

"Im tired, What are we doing here anyway~?" She complained, Only just loud enough so that Jack could hear. Jack was wearing a long green jacket with a golden lace edge. A simple cat bell hung from one of his sleeves. He wore white jokey trousers and black boots. Jacks long blond hair was tired into a plat which ran down his back and past his waist

As for Glen, he wore a long black jacket which swayed in the gentle breeze, and white jockey trousers with black boots. Glen's hair was black, and his fringe covered one of his eyes.

And finally, Luna. Her black hair fell past one purple eye, hiding it completely. It also fell down her slender back, and past her waist. She wore a simple, long, pink dress, laced with golden silk in several places.

A chuckle escaped Jacks lips as he turned slightly towards Luna, His gentle emerald eyes resting on her own. He smiled as he answered her earlier question.

"I found something special~!" He laughed, Once again turning away from her and continuing down the path.

"You're so childish" Glen muttered under his breath, and Jack obviously hadn't heard him.

It wasn't long before they reached a dark clearing. Stairs in the middle cut into the middle of the ground, heading downwards. A frown crossed Luna's lips. She hated dark places, and this just freaked her out. Before she knew it, Jack had firmly grabbed her hand and literally skipped down the grass stairs. To a tree, underground.

"See?" Jack said happily, Glacing at Luna

"Its pretty~!" She chuckled, her eyes glancing towards Jack, causing their eyes to meet. Jack was smiling childishly, rather happy with everything. A glint of light in the corner caught her attention as she walked over to it, picking up a small ring. She moved it over in her hand.

What happened next was confusing. The ring suddenly burnt her, causing her to drop it. A light appeared in a circle around it, a very soft light.. She stepped back, tripping over a rock. She could vaguely hear Jack in the distance.

"LUNA!! RUN!!" he was screaming. Jack started to run forward, towards Luna, Who was now in the circle of light. Luna got up and started to step back before chains grabbed her around her feet.

"JACK!" she screamed, reaching for his outstretched hand and grabbing it. She moved her feet, trying to break free of the chains which were winding around her body. Her hand slipped, leaving her holding the bell from Jacks sleeve.

"JACK!!!" she yelled, being sucked into the darkness she was stood in

"LUNA!!" He shouted, but it was too late, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she finally opened her eyes, it seemed like she was in a twisted house. Much like a 'Alice in Wonderland' type of place. The floors were chequered, with occasional bits of ground disintegrating, Turning into nothing but powder, which soon disappeared.

Mirrors were hung on every wall. They seemed to glitter slightly as she approached them. They defiantly weren't normal. Yet they seemed harmless. Luna let her hand run down the golden rim of the mirror, It seemed so pretty...She had to be dreaming!

"Someone's here! Someone's here!"

Luna turned swiftly to see where the voices were coming from. At first she saw nothing, but then her eyes stopped on a shelf. Upon the shelf were weird, morphed porcelain dolls. Some had arms missing, others had no eyes...And they were talking?!

"Someone's here!"

They screeched again. Turning their petite heads towards Luna, their red eyes staring. Luna quickly backed up, feeling her back against a cold surface, she guessed it was the mirror, yet had no time to verify, since she was still staring wide-eyed at the dolls.

A freezing cold hand had suddenly her own hand, Luna quickly turned around as best as she could to see her own reflection grabbing her, trying to pull her into the mirror.

"Get off me you freak!!"

Luna screamed, which echoed through the room as she grabbed the nearest object, a metal rod, and smashed the mirror into several pieces. She sat down against a wall, nowhere near the mirrors or talking dolls. She opened her hand out, looking at Jacks bell before putting it in the depths of her pocket.

She sighed upon hearing a small 'chime' above her, Indicating someone was there. A frown crossed her face as she parted her lips and spoke.

"..Its rude to sneak up on people.."

Luna said calmly, risking the single look up, yet after that she couldn't look away.

"Oh?! It seems Cheshire has been found~!"

Said the male on top of the chandelier. He had jet black hair, and cat ears, which was peculiar. One side of his face was covered by his fringe. The only visible eye was purple, as the male pulled a rather bored expression and jumped off the chandelier, landing in front of Luna.

"Yes, you made too much noise"

Luna said before letting a soft sigh escape her lips as she leant her head against the wall behind her. Still watching the male, Who seemed to be known as Cheshire. She knew what he was. A chain. Jack had told her about them, Creatures that dwell in the deepest parts of Abyss. A separate dimension where people were sent.

"How did you get in~?"

Cheshire asked, looking at Luna confused, his head tilting to the left. His dark purple eye narrowing as he impatiently waited for and answer.

"I was dragged in"

Luna replied, now taking her eyes off of the cat-like male and glancing away.

"And i want out."

She sighed, looking over at where she had appeared earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cheshire's P.O.V

This girl seemed harmless, and she also seemed tired. He made sure he took in every detail. Her dress was ripped, which seemed to be an encounter with the mirrors. Her face was dusty and her hair was messy. She looked like she had accidently been dragged into his dimension. Cheshire yawned and brought one of his paws/hands up to lick before speaking.

"Cheshire wants out too. Cheshire's dimension is collapsing because one eyed man stole its core. Cheshire can't exit the dimension anymore because mirror is gone. There's no way out."

Cheshire sighed, his ears pricking up slightly as the female in front of him spoke, Her voice seemed tired, yet calm.

"You sure there's no way out?"

The girl sighed, she seemed to be giving up hope. Yet why did he want to help her so much. Why did he want to help her leave? She had invaded his dimension, even if it was an accident.

"Cheshire knows of one way. But its dangerous. Girl must sign a contract with Cheshire allowing us freedom."

A contract was a way of joining up with a Chain, allowing them to borrow the chains power when needed, or use the chain.

"..Jack told me about those..He said they were dangerous.."

The girl said, sighing slightly. Cheshire knew the girl would need to think it over. He continued to lick his hands before speaking.

"What is your name?"

He said, a rather simple question, yet Cheshire didn't know it, and it was rather rude not to.

"Its Luna, and I'll sign a contract with you."

Cheshire smiled very slightly before walking forward, kissing Luna slightly as he became transparent and entered her body just before a bright light shone round them, Causing them both to disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luna's P.O.V

When she woke, She didn't open her eyes at first. She used her other senses to make sure she wasn't still in that dimension. She could feel a warm sheet on top of her, And the aroma of tea was in the air. Tea? Well that probably meant she wasn't in the Abyss anymore. She groaned, and opened her eyes.

She saw a male, sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her. His hair was blond, and he wore a shirt which was green, yellow and white. She reached out her hand slightly

"Jack..."

She mumbled. The male turned around to look at her, and she instantly let her hand drop onto the sheet. That wasn't Jack, he was too young. About her age, roughly 15. The boy looked at her for a second before chuckling and speaking

"Ah, No, You've mistaken me for someone else. I'm Oz!"

He smiled, before gesturing to the other people around the room, Which Luna had only just noticed. Oz pointed to the first one, a male with silvery hair which hid one of his eyes, the other eye seemed a lot like Cheshire's. The male was roughly 20 and wore a long coat which was a dark purple at the top and the rest was black. He had a doll on his shoulder and a cup of tea in his hand.

"That's Break"

Oz said before now pointing at a female beside Break. The girl was younger than Luna and had brown/ginger hair. She wore a long lilac dress and her hair in a ponytail. She also had a cup of tea in her hand which she was drinking. She was talking to Break and neither of them had noticed she was awake.

"That's Sharon"

He then moved his hand to the last person in the room. The male had black hair and wore a long black coat. His eyes were golden and he had rather messy black hair, which was mostly covered by a hat. He looked over at her before nodding slightly and looking away again

"And that's Gil."

He then looked back at Luna, Before smiling childishly, Like Jack had always done. He then spoke, still smiling.

"And we have no idea who you are.."

He said simply, waiting for an reply

"My name's Luna"

She smiled, knowing in the back of her mind that she had to find Jack and Glen, and she had to fast. She sat up, now noticing that she was wearing a white dress, instead of the one she had in Abyss. Which meant the bell was missing; Oz spoke upon seeing her expression.

"Is this what you're looking for? It was in your pocket"

He searched in his pocket before pulling out the bell and handing it to her. Luna took it, and used the two bits of string, which Jack had used to tie it on to his sleeve, to tie it on her wrist.

"We found you collapsed in one of the alleys at town, and we couldn't leave you there, so we brought you here, The Reinsworth house."

Oz said, before Break suddenly realised she was awake. He seemed to frown at first, but maybe that was her imagination, since he soon smiled widely and skipped over.

"Ah! Hello! We were so worried when we found you on the street, I hope you're ok?"

He said, Was she imagining the double meaning to that? Did he know where she had been?

"Yes, i'm fine now, thank you. But i must get back to Jack and Glen, they must be looking for me."

Breaks expression soon changed, As did Oz's. They both glanced at each other, yet it was Sharon who broke the silence by placing her cup on a plate. She frowned before speaking.

"Im sorry Luna, but 100 years have passed since they were alive."

Luna's eyes widened slightly as Sharon spoke that sentence, it felt like her whole world had collapsed in a second. 100 years? She had spent that much time in Abyss? It wasn't possible..

Oz sighed and glanced away. Break was no longer smiling. He seemed slightly concerned and confused.

"Just where were you?"

He asked, expecting the answer already.

"I was in Abyss."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oz's P.O.V

Oz sighed, since the others were talking, he thought now would be the best time to leave the room. He got up and made his way to the door, heading to the room he had been staying in. That girl..She knew Jack? She even knew Glen..But how?

He wondered this to himself as he made his way up the staircase and to his room, He sighed, sat on his bed before shouting in his mind.

'_JACK! WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?'_

It wasn't long before Oz fell to his knees as he and Jack appeared together in the dark pool. Jack had his back to Oz and didn't seem to happy. Oz got up, and turned around before speaking.

'_Who is she? How does she know you?'_

Jack let a sigh escape his lips before he turned to face Oz. He didn't seem to be pleased at all. Another sure sign he knew Luna. Jack glanced down as he spoke.

'_She was a friend. Years ago i promised her a surprise. It was at the Vessalius manor, you've been there. The underground tree with the grave, yet the grave wasn't there when we visited it. I had taken Luna and Glen to see it, yet only Luna and I went in. Luna picked up a ring, yet suddenly dropped it, causing a tunnel to Abyss to open. I couldn't keep hold of her hand, no matter how much i wanted to. The pull underneath her was too strong and she was sucked into Abyss.'_

Jack looked away, one of his fists clenched. Only now was the rip in his sleeve visible. He spoke once more.

'_I tried to get her back; I tried everything i could think of. And even Glen helped. Yet years passed, and I still hadn't found her. I'm surprised she got out. Something..Or someone wanted her trapped.'_

Oz looked down, now realising how important Luna had been to Jack. His own hands were clenched into fists. He sighed before speaking, only a whisper.

'_Im sorry, i didn't know.'_

Jack let one last sigh escape his lips as he walked to Oz

'_Look after her. Keep her away from any danger. I just wish she had returned sooner.'_

And with that, Oz woke, back in his room. He yawned before making his was back down the stairs to where he had left everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luna's P.O.V

She was desperately trying to hold back her tears, her knees now tucked up against her chest with her arms round them. Break was once again on the other side of the room, speaking to Sharon. A creak caught her attention as Oz re-entered the room, with a black haired female. Oz sat next to Luna on the bed before parting his lips and speaking

"Luna, this is Alice, She's just got back"

Alice frowned and Luna. Since they seemed to slightly look like each other, But only by coincidence. Alice sighed before going over to the table which Break and Sharon were sat at. She reached over for a piece of meat before leaving the room. Oz sighed, and to Luna's surprise, he wrapped his arms around Luna and pulled her into a hug. He chuckled and spoke

"I know, its confusing. Being back, yet all those years have passed, and Jack and Glen are gone. The same thing happened to me, but it was only 10 years that had passed."

Luna frowned; she wasn't into the whole 'hugging' thing. Jack had used to hug her, just to annoy her. Then when she had tried to escape Jacks hug, he would just tighten his grip, laughing. She missed his hugs...She missed him...

Without realising it, tears had fallen down her cheeks already. Despite how much she wanted them to stop, they wouldn't. Oz hugged her slightly tighter, despite the fact she hated it. She barely knew him anyway. A small 'Ahem' escaped Breaks lips, causing Oz to let go of Luna and turn round to look at Break who began to speak

"While you were in Abyss...You didn't happen to sign a contract with someone did you..?"

Luna knew lying would be stupid. She'd already seen the clock on her chest from earlier that day. She sighed before replying to his question.

"Yes. I did. That's how i got out"

Break frowned, taking a step forward, which seemed to make Oz grab Luna's hand quickly, like something bad could happen.

"With who?"

Break said, no longer his cheery self, more of a serious and slightly angry person now.

"With the Cheshire Cat."

She sighed, dreading it as Break stepped forward once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luna's P.O.V

As Break stepped forward one last time, Cane in hand, she could feel Oz tense beside her. Break seemed annoyed as he then hit Luna with the Cane despite Oz's persuasion not to, and she stumbled back; only to now find Cheshire behind her holding his head.

"Cheshire!"

Oz turned round, rather surprised that Break had let Cheshire out of Luna's body. Luna frowned, as Break walked towards Cheshire. Break let a chuckle escape his lips before speaking.

"Ah, it's the untamed sewer rat. I'm curious; you could exit your dimension at any time, so why did you need a contractor?"

Cheshire frowned, sitting up, looking over at Luna before replying to Breaks question.

"Cheshire couldn't get out. Exit mirror was smashed and gone."

Luna now understood, Cheshire used a mirror that connected to the real world from Abyss. But since the dimension was falling apart, the mirror had disintegrated, Causing Cheshire to be stuck until he found a contractor.

Break laughed, walking over to Cheshire before hitting him hard across the face with his cane. He did this once more, while Cheshire didn't fight back. Break raised the cane once more but Luna jumped in front of Cheshire. But despite getting hit, she didn't move out of the way. She frowned, moving one hand to the side of her face which now hurt badly before speaking.

"Leave Cheshire alone."

Cheshire seemed surprised that she had stopped Break from hitting him. Luna could hear Cheshire's sigh of relief behind her. Luna looked up at the very annoyed Break, but luckily, the door across the room opened and a man walked in, not noticing the commotion, and started to speak.

"Master Xerxes Break, someone wishes to see you"

Xerxes? That was that weirdo's first name? Luna refused the urge to chuckle and sighed slightly instead. She looked behind her at Cheshire as Break left

"You ok?"

Cheshire licked his paw before speaking

"Yeah, Cheshire's fine thanks to Luna"

Before Break got to the door, it opened again. Luna quickly grabbed the sheet and, with Oz's help, threw it over Cheshire to hide him. The male had long blonde hair and two different colour eyes. The left eye was wine red, and the right eye was a honey type of colour. He wore a long black coat with Golden trimming. She knew him

"Vincent..?"

The male looked around at her as she spoke his name. His eyes widened for a brief second before he composed himself and spoke.

"I'm sorry? Do I know you?"

He said calmly, a smirk only Luna noticed across his face. He did know her, but why lie? Jack had once taken her to the Vessalius manor one afternoon. She'd managed to get lost and had soon given up trying to find Jack when she stumbled across Vincent. He helped her back to the manor with his brother...What was his name again...Gil...

Luna was instantly confused, it couldn't be the same Vincent, or Gil. 100 years had passed and they merely looked a little over 20 years old.

What was going on?!


	8. Chapter 7 and a half

Chapter 6.5

_Me :: Well guys! Does anyone like it so far? _

_Oz :: I do!_

_Me :: Besides the characters._

_Oscar :: I do!_

_Me :: Yeah only because you're in the next chapter, IF i write it. Why wouldn't i write more? I'm going to wait till I've got at least 5 reviews. Also, want to get in contact with me? There's only one way, and i do accept criticism._

_Mail me _

_Gil and Alice: We hate you.._

_Me : Huh?_

_Oz : They're just annoyed since they only appeared in one chapter...Well, One paragraph_

_Me : Gil gets more in the flashbacks. Alice, your in them too_

_Alice : Just because you hate me.._

_Me : Shut up. Well, review and mail please!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors note : Yeah, its short, sorry. Losing the will to write this. And in reply to the reader who asked for more Jack. Im gonna have to make up a part of the story i think. Dont know yet.

Vincent's P.O.V

That girl! Why did she have to here and mess everything up! She must know about him, she knew his name after all. He knew he'd have to find a way to get rid of her, or there would have been no point in crushing Cheshire's bell. He frowned upon seeing Cheshire behind Luna. He quickly turned his frown into a smug smirk as he turned to look at Break.

"Ah, you're clothes. You're heading to Pandora, No?"

He said it smugly, which perfectly matched the smirk across his face. Break turned around, smiling happily, yet it was easy to see the annoyance in his smile.

"Yes, i have some things to discuss with them"

Vincent nodded before smiling once more, ignoring Luna's glares as best he could. Even Oz seemed to believe that she knew him.

He quickly made a small wave of his hand as he left, mainly directed at Luna, yet no one seemed to realise except her. Her glare made everything worse. **She** made everything worse.

Luna's P.O.V

As soon as he left she relaxed slightly. Cheshire was still behind her, he seemed to now be calmer, his red eye watching Break cautiously. Luna frowned, looking up at Oz as he chuckled and spoke cheerfully.

"Luna, come with me a sec?"

She looked to Cheshire, and glared as if telling him to stay still and not cause any trouble at all. She stood up, and followed Oz out of the room, Gil only glancing once at the two of them. She followed Oz up the stairs, and into a room, it looked like a normal lounge/living room, with two sofas and a table. There were several pictures hung in frames on the cream walls, yet the pictures were swirls that made no sense to her at all.

Oz sat down on the sofa, smiling as he spoke.

"Luna, would you believe me if i said Jack was inside me..?"

She was quite taken aback by the question, although to any normal person, the obvious answer would be 'no' but after all that had happened, It was a possibility.

"Maybe, Depends if you can prove it."

Oz chuckled slightly before leaning back and smiling

"Ok, i think i'll be able to!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors Note : I am really sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I was having trouble figuring out how Jack could appear. Yet now that that's solved, here's the chapter! Im sorry if my writing style has changed, blame bebo roleplaying for that. Tell me if you like this one then, excuse the slight LunaXJack. 

Oz' P.O.V

So far so good, she seemed to believe him. Yet Oz now had the problem of summoning Jack. A slight sigh escaped his lips as she began to wonder how to, he knew Luna was getting impatient, so he had to think of something fast. _ 'Oz' _He jumped in surprise at the sound of Jack's voice inside him, he felt his legs give way, causing him to fall to his knees.

It wasn't long before Oz stood in the familiar pool of black and blue water, which shimmered as Jack appeared behind him. _'I'll take over now, if that's ok?'_ Jack asked, moving towards Oz. A slight smile spread on his lips as he nodded his eyes showing nothing but happiness as Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and took control.

Luna's P.O.V

Luna ran forward as Oz fell to his knees. What had happened? She noticed the change in the male's eyes, they suddenly seemed so familiar..So warm.. Luna couldn't help but jump back slightly as she realised. He wasn't Oz anymore, he was Jack.

Jack chuckled slightly, before raising a hand and placing it on her cheek. "You haven't changed at all" He said simply, before letting the usual childish chuckle escape his lips. Luna was completely shocked, and speechless. "How..?" She managed to say as Jack stood up and helped her up. "It's a long story, and I'm sorry.. I.." He trailed off, seeming to look the side ashamed. "You think its your fault i went in don't you.." Luna sighed as she spoke, before smiling happily up at him. "Don't be stupid. I bet it would have happened anyway" She added, attempting to cheer him up, yet it didn't seem to be working very well. Another sigh left her lips as she wrapped her arms round him, knowing it was going to be weird.

Jack's P.O.V

He had still been looking to the side; he knew it was his fault. If only he hadn't taken her down there, she might not have been pulled in. These thoughts were soon cut off as she hugged in, A slight smile appearing on his lips as his emerald eyes softened. "You want to see me properly right? Then there is one way.." He glanced away, even though he knew she had Cheshire, it was going to be dangerous. "Go back to Cheshire's dimension; a part of my soul resides there. Cheshire managed to re-build the dimension with the Will's help, so be careful"

Luna's P.O.V

She looked up at him, completely shocked. Yet a wide smile spread across her face as she nodded. "Since when haven't i been careful?" She smiled, before letting go of him. And as once again his eyes changed back to normal and he fell to his knees, she caught him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Authors note : Right then, Firstly, a huge thank you to Blitz12! I hadn't even thought about that yet, So, maybe i'll place it in soon. Ok, now thats over, Since school is suddenly dragging us back, im having problems getting on here. So, my question to every reader is this ; Should i end the story somewhere in Cheshires dimension? Or should i carry on? I don't mind either way really, I have the ends planned out anyway, but nope, im not telling them to anyone, you'll have to wait for the chapters, which i shall now be doing mainly on weekends. If you want to tell me your choice out of the two, place it in a review? Or even mail me.**_

Oz's P.O.V

Oz had watched the whole scene between the two of them, it seemed strange being sat in the back of his own mind, but he had begun to get used to Jack taking control. As soon as Jack finished, Oz looked up at him, instantly noticing what seemed like sadness in Jacks expression. Jack sighed slightly before turning to face Oz

"Thank you for doing that, I have one more request though, Please, Follow her to the Cheshire Cats dimension; I believe the Will Of Abyss isn't too fond of her~"

Oz didn't exactly reply straight away. He had been in that **place** before, and it brought back too many unwanted memories. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked over at Jack, chuckling then replying.

"Of course I will~! I wouldn't ever let her go alone~ Besides, I'm sure she'd love to see you properly, even if it's only a part of your soul"

Oz watched as Jack smiled, before then fading, and before he knew it, he was awake again.

_**Authors note : You might be wondering why this is so short...Its because i wanted to make this all in Oz's mind. The next chapter shall be longer since its a flashback, With LOADS of Jack in it ^^**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Flashback.~

Luna's P.O.V

Luna stayed with the now sleeping Oz, her own eyes getting rather heavy as she rested her head on her knee's which were neatly tucked up against her chest. Ok, So saying she was shocked was an understatement. She was completely freaked out, rather confused at why Jack seemed to be inside Oz. But she knew what she had to do next. It was simple. She had go to Cheshire's dimension..Ah, where was Cheshire? She had left him downstairs. Without another thought, Luna stood up, letting a soft yaw escape her lips, and headed downstairs to where the others were.

As soon As she got there, she could tell it seemed rather silent. As she went in, it seemed the only person there was Cheshire. Maybe Break had gone out? And Lady Shalon had probably gone upstairs. Either way, it was Cheshire she needed to see. Luna headed across the room, causing Cheshire to look over, then to the side.

"Cheshire is sorry, Cheshire seems to of caused you trouble."

Upon hearing the words escape Cheshire's lips; Luna looked up in surprise, a look of confusion across her expression. What did he mean? Yet that was quickly answered as Cheshire spoke again.

"Cheshire pulled you into Cheshire's dimension under the Will's orders. Yet Luna has helped Cheshire, therefore Cheshire is sorry."

Luna noticed Cheshire was keeping his gaze away from her, which she felt was rather annoying. Yet she didn't say anything, instead, she let a soft chuckle escape her lips as she sat down next to him, both purple eyes softened slightly as she leant against the wall before placing one hand on his silky hair and patting his head.

"Oh~? So it was you who pulled me in? Well, you can't change the past, so why worry over it? Jeez, you're worse than Jack in a mood."

**Cheshire's P.O.V**

As Luna placed a hand on his head, he looked up, his one eye widening slightly as she spoke. Why should she forgive him? He pulled her in, yet she helped him at the result of her whole life being ruined. He once again looked away annoyed slightly at the kindness she was showing towards him. A sigh escaped his lips as he smiled ever so slightly, still looking away.

"Cheshire is sor--"

Of course, Cheshire didn't finish his sentence since Luna butted in.

"Stop saying sorry."

Cheshire couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how annoyed she suddenly sounded.

**Luna's P.O.V**

"What? Did i say something funny?"

Luna frowned, upon hearing the male chuckle. A yawn escaped her lips as she looked away from him and out the window. It seemed to be raining. Strange...It was nearly always sunny when she had been with Jack, Glen, Vincent and Gilbert..

Gil?

Gilbert?!

Nah, it had to be a coincidence. Then again, Vincent had shown up out of nowhere, and She could of sworn that he recognized her! Which meant Gil was Gilbert. But why didn't he recognize her? Jeez, she'd have to ask Oz later...She was too...Tired.

Of course, it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep, she could vaguely remember leaning on Cheshire slightly...How...Embarrassing.

**Flashback**

_..Huh?...Calling?..._

_I don't want to wake up yet..Stupid Jack..._

_What's he saying anyway..Vince? Oh great, Vincent must of ran off again.._

_Better wake up then.._

_..._

_5 More minutes.._

_Ugh! For god's Sake!_

**L**una's soft purple eyes opened to the rather annoying shimmer. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed, her black hair in a mess as she turned around and headed for the door, rubbing one eye lazily as she glanced around.

_'What's going on?'_ she thought to herself upon seeing Jack head down the corridor. She quickly went back into her room, grabbing the nearest brush and brushing through the tangles in her hair as she continued to yawn. A soft sigh left her lips as she left her room, a simple dress on as she headed down the corridor trying to work out what was going on. Both eyes scanning the stairs for Jack.

It wasn't long before she found the male, who seemed rather annoyed and tired. Jack looked over his shoulder as Luna made her way down the oak stairs.

"Ah~! Luna-chan! Have you seen Vincent~? He seems to have run off~ All i said was that Glen was coming~"

Luna frowned before speaking.

"He ran off? Again? Jack! He's your responsibility! For god's sake, keep him on a leash."

Luna was quite surprised as Jack glared at her. He glared? Woah, first time for everything. She quickly muttered sorry under her breath before joining the search for Vincent, And typically, It was her who found the boy, behind a bush out in the main garden.

"Eh? Vincent? Come on, Jacks looking for you."

Luna said, attempting to get the boy back to the manor, yet it wasn't really working. Vincent wiped away the tears he had before looking up and speaking..

"Master...Isnt mad?"

Huh? Mad? Jack? Heck, she hadn't seen Jack get mad. Ever. So why was Vincent so worried? A sigh left Luna's lips as she sat down next to him, a slight smile on her face.

"You spilt the tea again? You know, everyone makes mistakes. You won't do it again since you learnt the first time right?"

Vincent nodded, before agreeing to go back to the mansion with Luna.

Luna smiled, now heading towards where she guessed Jack would be, glancing back at Vincent she smiled. "Better now?"She chuckled, as they got to the lounge. Before they went in, she knocked, merely out off politeness before opening the door. "Jack? You in here?" She asked, then smiling upon seeing the male. "Look who i found!" She chuckled, referring to Vincent.

"Ah~! Vince~!"

Jack's usual childish smile spread across his face upon seeing Vincent. And luckily Luna had escaped back to her room, leaving the two together.

_Jeez, what a day._

_Huh? Wait, I'm dreaming aren't it?_

_Did i just fall asleep on Cheshire? Oops. I hope Break or Oz don't see._

_Time to wake up then..._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Luna's P.O.V

_...Huh...That's strange..._

_Why haven't I woken up..Why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?_

_...I'm scared...I don't want to open my eyes..._

"_**Stupid girl."**_

_Huh..? Who spoke?_

"_**You don't know? Heh, your pathetic.."**_

_Shut up! Leave me alone.._

_I'm scared.._

_...Jack..Help me..._

_So dark..._

_So..._

_Cold.._

Cheshire's P.O.V

Cheshire noticed the change of Luna's peaceful expression as she slept. She suddenly seemed scared. As she muttered the word 'cold' out loud Cheshire knew. The Will was interfering. Of course, Cheshire knew even if he shook her, that Luna wouldn't wake. All he could do was wait for it to be over.

Luna's P.O.V

_Who are you..?_

"_**Shouldn't you be asking yourself that. You have no memories from before Jack...right?"**_

_Your right...Who am i really...Did Jack give me the name 'Luna'?_

"_**You are no one. Jack pitied you and that's why he saved you.."**_

_Saved me? What do you mean..?_

"_**Oh how sad, You know nothing do you? Jack wasn't your friend..."**_

_Your lying!!_

"_**Am I?"**_

_Yes...No...I'm not sure..Why is everything so blank..?_

"_**Just sleep..It will all be over..."**_

_Sleep?_

"_**Relax...And let your nightmares consume you..."**_

_I..._

_...No..._

_I'm scared._

"_**Don't be. Trust me."**_

_I.._

_So tired.._

_No...Please! Don't.._

_..._

Cheshire's P.O.V

Cheshire jumped back in surprise as a light consumed Luna, NO! What was Alice thinking?! Within seconds Luna had disappeared. Cheshire's one eye widened as he frowned then narrowed his eye. He needed to get Luna back, Luna treated him as if he was a human...Just like Alice...She reminded him of her...

Cheshire quickly got up, knowing he needed to find someone, He could guess where Alice had taken Luna, back to her own dimension, the one parallel from Cheshire's. Great. Cheshire hurried out the room, of course, he was quickly stopped by Break, who had been standing just outside the door. Break didn't seem too happy as he pointed his cane and Cheshire.

"Luna—"

Cheshire began to say, quickly interrupted by Break.

"I know~ Such a shame and a coincidence, hm? I guess we better find her, I'll get the others~ Stay here."

Cheshire frowned, glaring at Break. He hated that man so much. But he'd have to co-operate...For Luna...


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_I'm scared...Hurry...Please...It's so dark..._

Oz's P.O.V

Oz woke in surprise, Huh? Oh that's right...Jack had taken control. He felt rather happy, that Jack was always watching over him. Oz's emerald eyes scanned the room for Luna. She wasn't here? That was strange. Wouldn't she have stayed? But it was weird..Like something had happened...Like she was...

Oz quickly snapped out of the ridiculous idea before getting up and heading to the door, only to have Break step out of the shadows behind him and chuckle, one hand on Oz's head before speaking quietly.

"It seems the Will Of Abyss has taken your friend~ I suggest you go wake Gilbert and Alice~ We're going to find her. Since her chain knows where she could be."

Both of Oz's eyes widened in surprise. The Will? What did that thing want with Luna? Oz quickly headed out the warm room and across the corridor, knocking on Alice's door only to hear a 'I know, im coming' from Alice. Next was Gil, Gil didn't seem to happy to go with Cheshire, But since Oz was going, he agreed to tag along. Oz couldn't help but worry as he headed down the large stairs of the mansion, both eyes rather tired as he entered the room where Lady Shalon and Break where. As he entered, it wasn't long before Gilbert and Alice came in after him. Break smiled before speaking.

"Right then~! Eques will open a tunnel to Cheshire's dimension. There is a mirror there which will lead to where the Will and Luna are. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, Before Shalon made Eques open a tunnel to the dimension. One by one, they jumped in, heading into the Abyss below.

Here we go then. Oz was the last to jump in, and he was rather surprised at how the dimension seemed to be back to normal, Since Cheshire had destroyed it once.

"Where is the mirror?"

Oz asked, eager to find Luna.

"This way, Stay close to Cheshire."

Oz watched as Cheshire began to walk, the others following him. Without hesitation, Oz followed.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Authors note : Wow, how many chapters is this in one day? Jeez, and im still not stopping.**_

"_**Your weak. To let your nightmares consume you so easily, and only just able to cry out for help."**_

_S...Shut...U..Up.._

_..I..R..Really..Hate..Y..You.._

"_**Im glad you do. No one really cares for you anyway. Not Jack, Oz, Cheshire, None of them. They're all laughing about you right now.."**_

_I don't believe you.._

_Your lying..._

"_**Oh really?"**_

_You are...They wouldn't..Do that.._

"_**How stupid."**_

Oz's PO.V

They'd been walking for hours..Thankgod the dimension didn't affect time. Wait..How did Luna end up 100 years from when she went in? Of course, Oz's expression was easy to read, therefore it was Cheshire who answered his thought.

"Luna didn't come straight to Cheshire. Cheshire believes that the Will had Luna within her grasp, But Cheshire thinks something happened causing Luna to appear here then leave."

Oz looked over at the cat-like male in surprise. Luna had been with the Will? How come she hadn't mentioned it? Did she even remember it? They needed to find her and fast. As they got to the mirror in Luna and the Will were, Oz let a frown spread across his face as he stepped in after Break and Cheshire. _We're coming Luna!_

Luna's P.O.V

"_**I could grant you anything you wish."**_

_I...Don't care...All i wish is to be with Jack..._

"_**YOU STUPID CHILD! DONT YOU LISTEN?! HE DOESNT LIKE YOU!!"**_

_So..? That doesn't stop me liking him.._

"_**Whatever. Open your eyes child."**_

_No..I..Don't want to.._

"_**DO IT!"**_

And with that...

She opened her eyes...

And screamed.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Luna's P.O.V

The floor...Covered with bodies, the occasional few moaning in agony. Yet no time to worry about that. She could move, suspended in midair with Chains binding around her body, causing her dress to be ripped and stained with her own blood. She could see nothing but the bodies lying on the chequered floor, black and pink tiles spread out to the horizon endlessly. Yet the sky and the horizon were nothing but black fog, which made her feel slightly queasy being so high up. Pain rushed through her body as the chains tightened.

A girl, with long white hair and a flowing white dress, stepped out of the shadows, a sick smirk on her face as she spoke.

"My name is Alice. That's the last name you're going to hear~"

As the chains tightened once more, she let out a scream of pain, both eyes narrowed at the girl. Just what was she? Luna's eyes widened as Alice stepped forward; she instinctively closed her eyes as the girl chuckled.

Oz's P.O.V

Eh? Did he just hear a scream? It seemed the others had heard it as well. Oz didn't even wait for anyone to start towards the sound, he merely ran off himself, hoping that he wasn't too late, he could see the severed bodies lying limp on the floor but forced himself not to pay too much attention to them. All that mattered for now was Luna.

Oz was vaguely aware of Cheshire and the others catching up to him as he stopped running. There seemed to be someone hung in midair by steel chains. He recognized her instantly.

"Luna!!"

Without even thinking, he started forward, both emerald eyes wide as he noticed the other figure, oh how she looked so much like Alice. The will of Abyss. Neither of them seemed to have heard him, and Oz stopped in his tracks as the Will chuckled and drove the sword which she held through Luna. This wasn't happening! It cant be!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Oz's P.O.V

He screamed her name as the sword seemed to go through her, yet stood stunned as he got closer. The sword had gone through her, But it was as if she was a ghost of something, she didn't seem harmed or anything by the sword, it merely rippled through her like grass touching water. Yet that wasn't the weird part, On top of Luna's head were two cat ears, and she also now had a tail. He knew what had happened, Luna was using Cheshire's power, and it seemed she wasn't herself as her two eyes narrowed.

It happened so fast, The Will jumped back and so did Luna. Luna jumped with grace and landed carefully on one of the thick metal chains which had once held her up. Despite the fact the chains were swinging, it seemed that Luna had no trouble at all staying upright. Luna jumped forward, Her nails now claws as she attempted to attack the Will, But the white haired female was to fast and was already gone. And with that, Luna collapsed.

Oz ran forward, ignoring the horrible headache he had, meaning Jack had also witnessed the whole thing from Oz's mind. Oz got to Luna, and was rather relieved to see that she was still breathing, even if it was at a faster rate than usual. He sighed before kneeling down next to her, shaking her slightly in a attempt to wake her, of course, she didn't wake.

'_Oz'_

He immediately recognized the voice in his head as Jacks voice. Oz now shut out all the surroundings and listened

'_Take her to where you first met me, I'm sure it will be a surprise for her' _

Oz heard Jacks familiar chuckle and then nothingness. He quickly allowed the other sounds back in, by this time, it seemed Cheshire and the others had headed over, Gilbert seemed to be keeping his distance from Cheshire. And Cheshire seemed rather upset, heh, who knew that chain had feelings after all?

Oz sighed before telling the others the plan and began to head back to the Cheshire cats dimension in which a fragment of Jacks soul was kept


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Authors note : Hello! Need reviews from new people. Oh, and in reply to the question : Why does Vincent hate Luna because she had nothing to do with Sabrie, Its because Vincent doesn't want to hurt Luna, but Cheshire knows about Sabrie and one hundred years ago. Hurt the chain, It hurts the contractor. Also, i have a new Idea's person, Now on the team is : Me! (Echo) Luna (Lulu) and Alyss! Since i couldn't think of anything. Lulu is taking a break from writing though, leaving me to sort out ideas D**_

Luna's P.O.V

**I'll get you next time..**

_Pfft, Go ahead and try._

Luna sat up suddenly, rather surprised at where she was. All around her was sunny and green, there didn't seem to be any wind at all, thats if you needed a weather report right now. Despite the beautiful scenery, there was one thing which stood out from everything else. Knelt next to her, and now looking in surprise, was Jack. And for once, this wasn't her imagination. She didn't even wait for a hello, She merely threw herself at him, hugging him happily. Nothing else mattered now. Nothing at all.

"Ahaha~ You've gotten heavier~"

Luna frowned at Jacks comment, did he really have to be so rude? Now being on top of him, she looked down at him and folded her arms in annoyance.

"You haven't changed at all then"

Luna remarked, Just as rude as Jack had just been towards her. Yet she wasn't able to hold the cute pout for long and was eventually smiling happily. She soon got off him though, now sat beside him she actually realised how girly she had just been and was blushing out of complete embarrassment. A few awkward seconds passed before Jack spoke.

"You really freaked me out back there~"

Luna glanced at him confused before speaking.

"Back there? Last thing i remember is waking up in that..._place"_

Luna watched Jack's expression change to that of confusion. Had she said something wrong? Oh god she hoped she hadn't. She was vaguely aware of Cheshire nearby, It was strange, she could actually sense him!

"You don't remember what happened after?"

Jack asked, causing Luna's attention to go back to him. Afterwards..Could she remember anything? No..It was as if she blacked out, What had happened then? Luna didn't bother replying out loud, She merely shook her head.

"Nothing at all?"

Jack asked, He really seemed confused.

"Nothing it just all went blurry."

Luna sighed and led back on the grass. The next few hours passed happily, Jack continued to talk to her, and told her about what happened after she was in abyss. About Glens betrayal, Vincent accidentally causing Sabrie. But eventually, it was defiantly time to leave, the others were waiting. Luna got up and smiled, about to say goodbye.

"I'll come again~ I—"

_Dong!_

And thats when the pain started.


	19. Complications

**A Few..Complications..**

**Now then! I know, its been a while since i've updated and i truely apologize. Ive been busy and had completely forgotten about the story, although i now have a vague idea of whats going to happen next! Also, I will be updating this story on the 28****th****!**

**Please can more people review? I know people still check up on this, i found that weird in itself, but im also glad that people are still looking for updates. I soon have a English test thing coming up, and guess what...I have to write a story! Ugh, To be honest, i couldn't write to save my life. And im not joking, put this story in the test and i have a vague idea on the grade! Please look forward for the update! Oh, Luna's seal moved, thats what the 'Dong' was, just incase you didn't know.**


	20. Chapter 18 FINALLY

Luna didn't know how long she was led on the floor in utter agony, but it occurred to her that the pain was ceasing. She'd half expected to find someone driving a knife into her heart and twisting it when she opened her eyes. But no, All she found was the rather worried expression on Jacks face above her. Instantly, her face darkened into a blush. What the hell had just happened to her? And honestly, why was Jack suddenly so concerned…And kneeling over her? The female sat up suddenly, only to end up banging heads with the unsuspecting blonde.

'Ow ow ow ow ow! Luna! Damn that hurt!'

Jack remarked, rubbing his head before laughing. He knew what had happened to her, he'd seen it all too well in the past. Her contract seal had advanced one stage – Though he wasn't about to ask her to check infront of him. Hopefully, she'd notice later on when she was out of this twisted realm connected to Abyss.

'Sorry, Didn't think.'

She apologized, placing one hand on the back of her neck in embarrassment. The female glanced around, only to find that this weird world was beginning to fade. Hell, she had to get out of here and fast! She quickly pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the sudden rush of vertigo, and began to mentally call for Cheshire – Wherever he was now. Simply enough, the feline appeared out of what seemed to be the long ribbons which he wore.

'Cheshire is sorry. Cheshire couldn't protect Luna. Cheshi—'

'I have absolutely no idea what you're on about. But we need to leave here, and fast!'

Luna cut the chain off midsentence, finding no need to question what he was sorry for. Sure, she couldn't remember what had happened to her, but now wasn't the time to sit and discuss it. She only glanced once back at the blonde male who was waiting patiently for them to leave. Was she supposed to leave him here? Well, he was only a fragment of his former self.

'Sorry. Goodbye Jack'

And the world shifted. Until the two were stood back in the mansion.


End file.
